


I Missed You

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: The Adventures of Thor and His Mermaid Boyfriend [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: En Dwi isn't a dick, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mermaid Loki, Nothing but loving love between these two, Parental En Dwi, Sweet, Young Love, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor finally returns to his uncle's home to see Loki after almost three months, and the two couldn't be happier to see each other again!





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> The second story for Thor and Mermaid Loki!   
> As with the first one, this story is nothing but light sweet fluff, just kisses and hugs! <3

“Ohhhhh! When will he be here?” Loki asked, bobbing in the water. En Dwi Ghast recognized that as Loki’s version of bouncing. The little sea creature was excitedly awaiting the return of his, and En Dwi shuddered to call him so, but- Loki’s boyfriend. Who happened to be En Dwi’s sort-of-it’s-a-longer-story-than-necessary nephew, Thor. It did not help that the man had begun to view Loki as an adopted child. Rescued from a group of smugglers that had bought him from a group of thieves that had stolen him from an unknown planet, Loki was near death when En Dwi’s brother found him. Taneleer Tivan had never owned a mythical merman in his life, but had not the facilities nor the time to nurse the poor boy back to health, so he gave him to En Dwi.

And through events previously told, Thor had babysat the creature and ended up falling madly in love with him, and Loki’s story was the same. 

So, upon his return from a week-long orgitastic space booze-cruise, En Dwi was more than surprised to see his nephew and pseudo-son locking lips in Loki’s video game room. 

“Shhhh, little pearl. Thor will arrive when he arrives.” En Dwi sighed, a little bit irritated that he was going to have to supervise the teens. Despite Thor and Loki’s years (923 and 900 years, respectively), they were quite young in the eyes of the universe. And while En Dwi Ghast wasn’t entirely sure if the two could get up to certain intimate troubles with Loki’s anatomy, he wasn’t about to find out, now, or in whatever a gestation period would be. Loki’s explanation of how the males of his race would carry their young had the older man on edge about the whole thing.

“Do you think he’s missed me, Endy?” Loki asked, splashing around excitedly. His thick, inky black tail was bristling with energy. 

“I’m sure he has, pearl.” Endy replied with another sigh. 

Thor saw the huge mansion coming into view and the grin he had could have split his face. 

It had taken him months to finally convince his uncle to let him come back over with no other reason than to see Loki again.   
Thor figured he probably annoyed En Dwi with the amount of letters he sent until he finally got his resounding answer.

There had been no yelling when his uncle had caught he and Loki kissing that night he got home, but there was certainly some STRONG looks of disapproval and a suggestion that Thor go on home.

But the young prince promised he would be on his best behavior, and he more or less intended to honor that promise. 

Once Thor landed his ship he barely waited until it had fully powered down before he was hopping out with his bags and a few gifts.   
He got to the door just as quickly and knocked a few times and entered.

"Uncle Endy! It's your favorite nephew!" He called out to announce his arrival.

Thor’s voice boomed through the mansion, and Loki let out a squeal of delight.

“He’s here! Go!” Loki nearly screamed with delight. “Go get him!” 

Endy got up with a sigh, but the door slammed opened as he got near it and Thor rushed past him with a ‘hi, uncle!’, before the blond dropped everything he was carrying on a lounge chair. Loki let out another squeal and swam to the edge of the pool where Thor met him, their lips clashing together. The merman’s arms came up and around Thor’s neck, pulling him into the pool as their lips stayed locked. 

“Hey!” En Dwi barked, but the two ignored him as they sank below the surface of the water. Loki snuck his tongue in Thor’s mouth and gave him air when it had been a moment. Pulling back, the merman swam them to the surface, letting out a happy laugh to have his boyfriend in his arms again. 

“I missed you-” Loki murmured as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much too!" Thor had meant to say it quieter but he was just too happy to keep his volume in check and he peppered Loki's cheeks with small kisses. 

It had been exactly two months and twenty three days since he had seen his sweet aquatic boyfriend and it had felt twice that long, made bearable by the countless letters they sent each other, at the expense of his uncle who kindly read them to his 'son' and wrote back for him.

A loud clearing of the throat caught both boys’ attention and Thor looked up to see En Dwi standing at the pool edge with his arms crossed and a brow raised. But Thor's grin remained.

“What?” Loki asked rather innocently, smiling as below the surface, Thor’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer. 

“Hands where I can see them.” En Dwi demanded, and Loki let go of Thor so the soaked teen could climb out and sit on the edge of the pool. Loki launched himself out of the water and sat next to his boyfriend, giggling as he kissed his cheek again. 

“Did you get all of my letters?” Loki asked excitedly- even though he knew Thor did, because he always got a letter back in reply. His boyfriend answered yes, and Loki let out a delighted squeal again. “How long are you staying?” 

Thor glanced at his uncle, because the topic had been a negotiation between them the whole time,   
"A week, maybe longer if my uncle likes the gift I've brought him?" At another raised eyebrow Thor kissed Loki's cheek again before standing, and bending down to kiss him again and finally walking to the chair he had dumped his things.

The prince quickly rummaged through the things, not caring he was dripping water all over them and pulled out a large decanter in the shape of an ornate raven.  
The liquid inside was near black and was corked with golden wax.

He presented it with a big smile to En Dwi.  
"From the royal cellar, top shelf. It's twice as old as I am."

“Oh- err!” En Dwi took the bottle and looked it with a greedy look in his eyes. Then he looked up suspiciously. “Don’t you, errr, have royal duties to attend to?” 

“Endyyyyy-” Loki whined, turning so he could see both of them. “Thor hasn’t been here for almost three whole months! Please, please, please let him stay longer!” 

The ancient being looked from between one teen to the other- hope in blue and red eyes shining so brightly it nearly blared into his soul. Then he looked down at the black liquid sloshing around in the bottle. 

“Well.... Perhaps two weeks.” En Dwi said, and he winced as Loki let out a shriek of excitement. 

Thor jumped with the same glee and he gave a quick hug to his uncle before running back to Loki's side and picking him up off the ground in a tight literally spinning hug.

"YES!!" He kissed Loki again, this time on the lips and slowly sinking them back down to the ground for the merman's comfort.  
"I brought you gifts too!" Thor announced, but he didn't yet go to his things just yet, because holding Loki after so much time apart felt too good. 

"It's a collection of books from the grand library I thought you might like. Mother cast a spell on them so you would be able to read them under water." He grinned.

“She did?” Loki asked in wonder, and then a fit of excitement took him over and he wiggled happily. Thor was listing all of the books he brought in between kisses from Loki and En Dwi let out a sigh as he turned to avoid looking at them. 

“Hey, you two-” He got their attention, and held up the bottle of liquor. “I’m uh, gonna put this in a safe place. Do not do anything, errrrr.... Anything.” 

The threat was regarded with solemn silent nods of agreement, but as soon as the door closed behind the man, Loki pulled Thor back into the water, and tugged at his clothes. 

“You can’t swim in these.” He reprimanded, conveniently forgetting it was he who had pulled Thor in initially. 

But Thor was laughing loudly and helped Loki pull off his water logged traveling clothes, leaving him in nothing but a pair of dark linen under short.

He half tossed them out the pool with a loud slopping sound and pulled Loki back into another eager kiss. 

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here." Thor smiled against blue lips. "I promise next time will be sooner."

“You better mean it.” Loki murmured and pulled him down into the water. Thor had mentioned in one of his many letters that he was trying to learn more spells relating to water and Loki was eager to see them. Magic was something of a shock- literally, to the merman. Thor had told him he was a god of thunder and thus could summon lightning and thunder when he wanted. It made Loki nervous, but Thor promised he would never ever shock the merman with his lightning. 

The Asgardian floated back up slightly when Loki let go, who was flitting around underneath him, eagerly awaiting to see what his boyfriend had learned. 

Thor took a moment to refocus himself. He had worked long hours with both his seidr instructor and his mother to magic anything other than electricity.

It had all clicked and made sense when it was suggested that Thor think of the water like a heavy cloud, fat with rain.

He released some breath but with a curve of his hand he was able to capture the bubbles, and it rippled gold before the color spread up his hands to his chest and head and disappearing.

Loki was watching with great interest, and the prince let out the last of his breath, and then took a deep one in.   
But Thor didn't choke on the water, instead, he just grinned and he breathed with ease.

Loki tilted his head, as he had been ready to give Thor a breath of air via kiss when needed. With a pout, he swam to the surface and waited for Thor to resurface.

“You don’t want to kiss me anymore?” He accused, pouting. 

Thor's face fell and he put his hands up.  
"What? No no that's not at why I learned it!" It hadn't even crossed his mind that it would be taken that way and seemed obvious now. 

"Loki I love kissing you, and I want to be able to keep kissing you without you constantly worrying if I'm getting enough air or not. That's all-!"

The merman instantly brightened up and he swam to Thor, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“Okay. Good.” He whispered. “Because I would go crazy if we stopped kissing when we’re together.” 

He heard En Dwi’s footsteps coming down the hallway and he gave his boyfriend a mischievous smirk. 

“Does that spell last a while?” He asked, and grinned even wider when Thor nodded ‘yes’. “Okay- let’s go to the river.” 

They ducked down just as En Dwi entered the room and Thor employed his spell to let him breathe. Loki took his hand and carefully swam downwards, slowly so Thor could adjust to the pressure changes. Endy had explained long ago to Loki that his body was clearly built differently, as the merman could withstand drastic pressure changes with little to no effort, but being like him and Thor needed just a bit more time than Loki did. 

Thor felt the pressure building, but he was grateful for the slow pace. It was the first time he had been down into Loki's space, since the gift time had been to get to the game room. 

There was a dim light that the Prince had to adjust to, but when he did he noticed there were a series of different tunnels no doubt leading to all different places in the house. 

Thor let himself be led down one of them, lit by pale blue gemstones that acted as lights.  
With was winding, but eventually Thor could feel the lazy pull of the river, and the subtle shift in temperature and realized they must have made it outside the mansion.

Loki pulled him further down the river, and then slowly upwards. After a bit, they surfaced outside, the mansion far away from them. 

“This river leads to a lake!” Loki said excitedly. A motion caught his eye and he quickly dove under, swimming straight towards a silvery fish, but he stopped at the last moment- Thor wouldn’t want to kiss him if he had fish blood all over his mouth. So the merman came up and played it off. 

“How long does your breathing spell last?” Loki asked, wondering if Thor had tested it. There hadn’t been any mentions of Thor learning how to breathe underwater, and upon reflection, he was so happy and pleasantly surprised by the teen taking the initiative to learn a spell like that. 

Thor smiled, rather proud of himself.   
"I've never tested it until it wore off, but it lasted the hour I had was in the garden pond.

His mother had chastised him relentlessly for it, as unlike the rocky rivers by the palace, Thor had accumulated a lot of mud once he finally went back in, leaving a trail of barefoot prints back inside.

"But, It was still going strong when I left, so probably longer than that even."

 

“Good.” Loki grinned at him and started to swim upstream slowly, still holding his boyfriend’s hand. 

“The lake is rather deep, and the water isn’t clear like it is in my pool.” He warned when they got close to it. “It’s also much colder, isn’t it?” 

Thor’s lips were slightly blue, so Loki pulled him close and warmed them with gentle kisses. Each kiss left him entirely giddy- how come no one told him kissing would be so great? He loved kissing Thor! 

“Are you okay? Should we go back?” He asked when he noticed Thor shivering. “We can come back tomorrow when it’s more sunny.” 

"Not a chance-!" Thor dismissed right away. He pulled away from Loki momentarily, running his hand on his arms. At first it looked like just to get warm, but there was a faint glow from his fingertips and he stopped shivering as bad.

"It won't last too long, but now at least the water isn't icy." It was enough to take the edge off but it was still chilly, so Thor swam back into Loki's arms and into another kiss. 

When they after, the blond took a moment to look around the lake, admiring it's beauty in the dappled sunlight.  
"This place is amazing," Thor grinned. The only thing making it more beautiful was the merman he held.

The blue creature grinned and wiggled away, choosing to swim around slowly, but fast enough that Thor couldn't catch him. 

“Endy has lived here for a very long time. He's changed the planet in a lot of ways.” Loki said, dashing out of Thor's reach just in time as his boyfriend tried to grab him. “But this planet is old. Very old. Older than him, I think.” 

That was surprising to the Prince, because he knew that his uncle was older than his own father, and even his grandfather. In fact there weren't many places that were younger than him, that is if one were to believe the wild stories he would tell.  
And for the most part, Thor actually did.

He reached for Loki again, only to catch more water and get a playful splash in return.  
"Hey!" Thor laughed. He was a powerful swimmer, but no one could outmatch a merman. 

Loki dove down, and yanked on Thor's legs, giggling underwater as he did so. His boyfriend let out a little shriek, which Loki soothed as he swam back to the surface. 

“You scream so loudly-" He teased and was about to pull him in for another kiss when a shadow passed over them, and En Dwi’s voice blared out of a speaker. 

“Hands where I can see them!” Shouted the man, looking wildly frustrated as he maneuvered his floating platform next to them. Loki pouted at the man. 

“I want private time with my boyfriend!” He demanded. His tail kicked out in the effect of a three year old stomping its foot. 

Thor was trying not to giggle at his uncle's expression, but he swam to hug Loki from behind, facing En Dwi. But he raised his hands out of the water.

"Hands are here," he said cheekily, but when En Dwi's expression didn't change, Thor took on a look of mock offense.

"Uncle, I promised I would be on my best behavior didn't I? Don't you trust us?" And the prince was absolutely using Loki against his uncle, including him in his playful accusation.

 

The man let out a frustrated noise and motioned for Thor to swim closer. 

“Look, Thor- you, eh, are my favorite nephew, but, don’t think I don't know how you Ass-gardians can be.” He said, his face sour. “That kid over there is precious to me. You need to be careful.” 

Loki swam closer to hear them better, but Endy gave him a look, so he pouted and swam underwater, thrashing more than he needed to and splashing the man. 

“He's hardly been around other people, kid. Uh, he's just so.... so fragile.” En Dwi admitted, his heart heavy. “I just don't want my little pearl getting hurt again.” 

Thor's smile lessened to a more sincere one, and he gave a small nod.  
"I understand Uncle. I would never do anything to hurt him. I want to protect him as much as you do. But.. you've also got to give him a little bit of freedom, right?"

Thor raised his hands when En Dwi gave him an angry look and opened his mouth.  
"I don't mean to do whatever-! That's not what I mean. And not to give permission for me to do anything, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

The man closed his mouth and made a thoughtful face. Loki really liked Thor, and Thor really liked Loki. They were young and perhaps with time and trust, their affections would mellow just a bit. 

“Fine.” He said, but leveled with the blond sternly. “But if any uhh, funny business happens, I'm gonna kick you out on your ass, kid. And I mean it- ask your dad what happened the last time one of you Ass-gardians tried to mess with me.” 

With those ominous words, he stood up and gave the general direction where Loki dove a wave, and took off on his flying platform. 

The merman resurfaced when En Dwi was out of sight. 

“He wasn't mean to you, was he?” He asked Thor timidly. 

Thor turned to Loki and brought him into his arms, and he smiled softly.   
"No, he wasn't. He was being very parental and giving me the 'dad talk' about his sweet precious son." 

Thor was of course teasing him to ease away any worry and draw back the smile.   
"He did call me an ass-gardian though, but he's right so I'm not actually offended." He laughed it off and kissed him sweetly. 

"Don't worry, he trusts us to be good," he pecked him on the cheek before swimming away further towards the center of the lake, beckoning him to come with.

“Did he call me his son to you?” Loki asked, looking wildly perplexed. Endy had never said as much to Loki. They never talked about family since the last time they had, Loki had spent a whole month in a depressed state, and the ancient man had thought the merman was dying of some affliction. “Did he say he was my dad?” 

The thought didn’t bring any unpleasant feelings... Just... Confusion.

Loki followed Thor to the middle of the lake, grabbing at his feet to pull him close.

"Woa---" Thor was easily pulled back to the merman, giggling a little. He was surprised at Loki's reaction, as though the concept hadn't occurred to him.

"Well, yes and no. He cares for you like a son, and he is fiercely protective of you, even from non-threats like me," he lazily gestured to himself. 

"He told me he doesn't want you getting hurt, which neither do I." He pulled Loki close, kissing the side of his neck and along his jaw line to his lips.

Loki leaned into the kisses, eyes closing for a moment before he pulled away slightly. 

“But you are a threat, Thor.” He said, and smiled at Thor’s extremely confused reaction. “You are the most dangerous person I’ve ever met.” 

Then he flashed his white teeth to show he was joking. Thor was equivalent of a teddy bear- and Loki had found out what one was because Thor had sent him one. And then a very hastily written apology that it wasn’t waterproof. 

Thor stuck his tongue out at the merman, which was met with another kiss and playful splashing.

\--

Nine days had passed, and Thor and Loki were in the game room again playing the brightly colored racing game the blue merman favored.   
Thor hadn't become any better at it, but he was slowly getting the hang of controls.

But it was fun and Thor and Loki were practically intertwined half in and out of the pool.   
En Dwi had given them their space, but was still ever watching from afar.

"Damn!!" Thor yelled out as Loki grinned to him, holding the first place yet again. Thor had moved up from 12 last to 5 this time.  
"I really thought I had a chance that time. They should make these things more than three laps."

“I think you’re just a sore loser.” Loki laughed, the tip of his fins gently flowing over Thor’s feet in the shallow part of the pool. His boyfriend shivered as he drew the delicate fin across his skin and Loki gave him a smile as he rested his head on one of his hands. “You’re so wonderful, Thor.” 

It wasn’t praise he hadn’t given before, but it still made the blond turn beet red with pleasure whenever Loki complimented him. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

A small look of sadness passed over his face. He had only five days left to stay.. and he didn't want to leave Loki either. 

His uncle may have been joking, but he did have 'royal duties' to attend as soon as he got back, otherwise the Asgardian would have been negotiating an even longer stay.

"..I'm sorry Loki.." He said sincerely, thumb brushing across his cheek as sparkling red eyes looked up at him.   
"I wish I could take you with me. I want to show you Asgard and to meet everyone and ---" Thor stopped, perking up at the idea. 

"Actually-- why don't you!"

Loki’s brows went up in confusion. 

“Why don’t I what?” He asked, then let out a gasp. “You mean I would go to Asgard?” 

The thought hadn’t crossed his mind that he would actually go. Thor had talked a lot about his home in their letters, but the merman never imagined anything more than what it would be like. 

“What- how? How can I go?” He asked, and the merman saw the wheels turning in Thor’s head as the prince began to formulate plans. A welling of hope sprang up in Loki’s chest as he considered it- Taneleer had transported him in a tank, and if somehow Loki could stay in a lake... He wouldn’t get to see all of Asgard, but at least he would be there. 

And maybe he could talk to the man Thor called Heimdall... Maybe they could find his planet. 

Thor seemed to be thinking exactly what Loki was because the look of deep thought sprang into a wide grin. 

"Loki its perfect! There are lakes all around the city, and there a great ocean that ties them all together too-! We can do this!" He said excitedly and kissed his boyfriend. 

He pulled away slightly breathless.   
"....we just have to convince Uncle En Dwi that you'll be perfectly safe while visiting-, and maybe you could stay for longer than two weeks!-"

Thor was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help the excitement. He needed to talk to Endy, and he needed to send a letter to his parents should he actually get permission.

“O-okay.... But-” Loki hesitated as an objection came to his mind. He had been isolated ever since he had been kidnapped when he was younger, and those who were not of his kind always shied away. Would it be the same on Asgard too? 

“What if.... What if people are scared of me?” He asked, and then another fear sprang into his mind. “What if someone likes me too much? What if someone tries to kidnap me again-”

Fear was making his heart pound at the thought. For even though Thor would promise to keep him safe, there was a difference between promising and actually doing it-

"Loki-, Loki!" Thor grabbed his attention by pulling the merman into a tight embrace.   
"Hey," his voice was softer and Thor moved wet strands of hair from his pretty face.  
"You will be more protected than anyone on Asgard. No one is going to take you against your will. Never again. No one would allow that to happen. Not me, not the king and queen or the royal battalion, and most of all not En Dwi. I can't imagine the hell he would unleash to make sure you were safe." He reassured.

"As for people being shocked?.. well. I couldn't really contain my feeling when I went home, so.. everyone already knows a little about you. They won't be frightened at all, and mother absolutely adores you and she hasn't even had the chance to meet you yet." Thor offered warm smile and kissed him.  
"You are too wonderful for people to fear you, Loki."

Loki felt like he was on fire as a blush rose from his chest to his cheeks, turning him slightly purple. 

“Your mother likes me?” He asked shyly. Thor nodded and Loki smiled a small smile. His boyfriend had written a lot about her. She was more understanding than her husband, it seemed. Perhaps because Odin was king, he expected much more of Thor. Loki still did not have a grasp of why such systems existed, although the queen had sent Loki a book on the history of Asgard, which he had been reading slowly at night while Thor slept next to the side of the pool. 

“We should ask Endy.” Loki said, turning in Thor’s arms, kissing him deeply. 

Thor moaned slightly into the kiss, his hand cupping the back of Loki's head.

He was alight with excitement. Thor had so much he wanted to show him people to meet and the prince had not been exaggerating when he said his mother adored Loki already. In fact it was more of an understatement and he had no doubt she would be doting upon the merman.

"Then let's go ask him. Right now-!" He said, and was promptly pulled into another kiss.

Loki grabbed his hand and led him to the entrance of the underwater tunnel, no longer needing to wait for Thor to employ his breathing spell. They swam down and to the main pool, where Loki found En Dwi passed out on one of the lounging couches, a book in his hands, propped up on his stomach. 

“Endy~” Loki sang, which made the snoring man jolt up from his nap. 

“Mmm’yes, little pearl?” He slurred, rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up fully. Then he realized both Thor and Loki were grinning widely at him from the ledge of the pool, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What?” 

“Thor has something he wants to ask you!” Loki said, and pushed Thor forward more, giggling at the look his boyfriend gave him. 

He gave him a cheeky face before turning back to En Dwi.  
"Hey uncle, we were thinking, because I will have to return home soon," his uncle raised a brow.

"Well, why don't we arrange a way for Loki to come to Asgard for a visit? There's plenty of safe waterways by the palace and I'm sure we could get a passenger ship to accommodate a transportation tank for Loki."

The man blanched. Loki leave the safety of his planet? 

“But pearl-!” En Dwi started to say, then bit his tongue. Loki had never left the planet after En Dwi had accepted him from his brother. They had spent so many tranquil years together, but yet... It wasn’t fair of him to say ‘no’, per say. But, he also didn’t want the little creature out on his own. 

“... I would have to speak to your father and mother first before I can even begin to think about saying yes.” Said the man sternly. Loki noticed Endy’s usual humming and hawing disappeared when he got very serious.

Thor had never seen that expression from the eccentric man, and it sobered up Thor's grin too. He understood the gravity of what he was asking, but it wasn't until now that he FELT it coming off of him.

"I understand, Uncle." Thor assured, his tone less light, but he gave a small smile regardless.   
Because even though there was no answer, Thor was still surprised he had said he would talk to the king and queen rather than flat out refusing at first.

Loki launched himself out of the water and scooted carefully to the sofa where En Dwi lounged and tugged on his hand. 

“Please, please, please-” He begged, giving Endy the big garnet eyes the man could hardly resist. “I will be careful and I’ll make sure someone can always see me! Oh, please, Endy!” 

En Dwi let himself be tugged on as Loki begged, and he looked down at his little pearl with a loud sigh that shut Loki up instantly. 

“Okay, okay- hey! I didn’t say yes just yet.” He said, and sat so he could grab Loki’s face with both hands. “You, my little pearl, need to be patient. Your safety is what I care about- and!” 

Loki shut his mouth as he tried to interrupt.

“- And, I want to make sure the rivers and lakes and ocean are safe for you. We don’t know what swims around there, okay? So let me talk to Thor’s parents before we decide anything, alright?”

Loki pouted, but nodded regardless, and kissed En Dwi’s cheek before he carefully scooted back towards the water. 

Thor watched the merman sink back into the water,, not quite looking dejected but neither did he look happy that his begging didn't get him the immediate yes that he wanted, despite understanding why.

The prince turned back to his uncle.   
"Thank you uncle En Dwi, for even considering it." Thor wrapped his arms tight around him, squeezing him tight and actually lifting him off the ground for a moment. 

Thor knew the worst things swimming in the lakes by the palace were large fish and possibly a snapping turtle or two. So he smiled widely, and let his uncle back onto the ground. 

The affection the boys showed him flustered the man and he sort of waved them away, before heading to another part of his mansion to try and get a connection to Asgard. 

\---

Thor was laying on a huge inflatable donut. Well, that's what Thor called it. It was convenient because of the hole in the middle that had a dropped bottom with mesh so it could fill with water. Loki was sitting in it, resting his head on Thor's arms that wrapped around him. 

The midday sun was wonderfully warm, and the waters on the river were calm.   
He loved the way it felt to be in a complete sense of tranquility, and it was made perfect with the weight of Loki in his hold.   
He never wanted it to end.

"..This feels nice.." Thor murmured. Loki looked up at him and the prince kissed his forehead. "Us, I mean. It just feels right, you know?"

Despite this being the second time he had been able to visit, this last half year Thor had felt such a strong connection to Loki.

Loki's eyes closed as Thor kissed his forehead and he smiled. 

“It does.” He agreed, his slim fingers intertwined with his boyfriend's thick ones. “I'm really glad I met you.” 

He shifted and pushed himself up further so he could lay more on top of Thor. Around the base of his tail just before his fins began, a bracelet was shimmering in the sun. Thor had given it to him and Loki was trying to get used to the weight of it. It was too pretty to not wear 

Thor hummed in contentment.   
"I am too.." He brushed Loki's hair back, tucking it behind a finned ear before kissing him again. 

He felt warmth in his chest, one that started to travel downwards. With Loki on top of him, he knew exactly what it meant and he shifted slightly under the merman.

"Sorry-," he said with an apologetic smile when his shifting made the other break their kiss.

Loki slid back down into the hole, and shrugged. 

“Its alright.” He said, blushing. He knew what it meant- but Loki wasn't ready to think about that. All he wanted was to spend time with his boyfriend. Wiggling up from the spot in the donut, he slid over the inflatable so he could stretch his arms and back and tail. 

“Get in!” Loki demanded, splashing his boyfriend.

Thor smiled softly, letting himself slip from the donut and into the water with a less than graceful splash and he heard the merman giggling at him. 

Thor swam up by him backwards, lazily paddling his feet in the water until he purposely bumped into Loki, and then reached up and kissed him again.   
"I hope Uncle give us an answer soon.. you're going to love Asgard."

“I hope so too.” Loki responded, and kissed him. He turned Thor around to float on his back and swam up under him, holding him from behind and gently swimming around the lake. Little kisses were peppered along the top of Thor's head as they swam. 

It was a perfect afternoon. 

\---

Loki and Thor were on edge as En Dwi stood before them. 

“I've talked to Thor's parents, and...” The two leaned forward at his words. “You can go, Loki.” 

"YES!!" Thor raised both his arms in celebration and grabbed Loki up in a tight hug as the merman squealed with utter delight and returned the embrace with equal fervor.

"Thank you Uncle!! Thank you thank you!!" Thor dragged the ancient being into the big hug, squeezing them both off the ground.   
"Oh my god! Loki I can't wait to show you everything!" He put them back on the ground, babbling with excitement. "And you'll get to meet mother Oh! She is going to be so excited to finally get to meet you!!"

 

Loki kissed Endy’s cheek, and the ancient being blushed. 

“Alright- alright!” En Dwi shouted, getting out of the embrace and straightening his robes. “Thor has to go back first, though. We have too much to prepare, okay? But you do get to go, little pearl.” 

Loki pouted a bit, but giggled with glee as he was put back into the water. 

“Thank you, Endy!” He grinned, and the man couldn't help but smile at him. “Oh, I'm so excited!” 

Thor nuzzled happily into Loki's neck. He hated that they would be waiting until things were ready but he would rather Loki come safely than immediately. 

Thor only had today and half of tomorrow left to stay, and it didn't feel long enough, but he supposed no amount of time would feel long enough.

But now he at least knew Loki was coming, that En Dwi had already made up his mind and Thor was intent on helping get things set up so his boyfriend could come as soon as possible.

Loki was thinking of things he could do to help- but really, he felt helpless in thinking about it. Perhaps he could find gifts in the river? Thor had greatly admired the collection of nice stones Loki had found, and maybe he could catch fish to take for them so they could eat them?

“I don’t want to be too much trouble.” Demured the merman, who giggled as Thor nuzzled his neck even more. “I’m serious- I just want to do it if it’s not too difficult.” 

"Nothing is too much for you, Loki. I would do three times as much if it means you coming to Asgard sooner." Thor said honestly, and he meant it. 

Still against Loki's neck, the Prince looked up at En Dwi.  
"I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you to let me stay another week? Loki and I haven't finished fully exploring the lake yet." 

He knew his puppy dog eyes were nothing compared to the merman's, but he tried regardless.

“No.” En Dwi said sternly. “Your father was very adamant that you return home as scheduled. They said they would need your input for preparations for Loki, as well as the royal duties you’ve neglected.” 

As the two had learned, the absence of En Dwi’s typical speech quirks meant the man was dead serious and would not budge on his decisions. 

“Fiiiiiiiine.” Loki whined, dragging out the word. “I just hope it isn’t too long till I see you again.” 

He nuzzled Thor’s nose with his own, red eyes closed. 

"It won't be, I'll make sure to that." 

\---

The next day came far too quick for either of them. They had explored some more of the lake, and had hardly slept the night before not wanting to waste any of their precious time together.

But Thor finished slowly packing his things, pulling the ties of his bag tight with a low sight. He reminded himself to sooner he could get home the sooner he would be able to get Loki over, so he took that silver lining. 

He walked over to the pool where Loki sat and didn't even hesitate to pull the young merman into another tight hug, kissing his wet cheek.

“I already miss you.” Loki pouted, turning to connect their lips briefly, carefully wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck, which allowed the blond to pick him up. Thor sat them down on the nearby sofa. “I wish we never had to part.” 

Gentle hands stroked his long black hair, and toyed with his delicate finned ears. 

“I-is it alright if I keep the books until I visit?” He asked shyly.

Thor chuckled softly. "They are yours to keep, my sweet Loki." He took one of his hands and turned it over palm up, and he kissed his blue wrist. 

"And if you happen to finish them before you come, I'll have even more waiting for you." The Asgardian kissed his other wrist.

En Dwi entered into the pool room, and he cleared his throat.

“Thor, errr, your ship is refueled.” Said the man, clearly actually hating to interrupt the sweet moment. Thor put Loki back in the water and swept En Dwi up into a tight hug. “O-okay, champ. I’ll see you soon too.”

Loki waited till Thor let him go, before making grabby arms at his boyfriend, wanting another sweet kiss before he left. The little merman was nearly in tears, his heart wrenching in two at the thought of being separated again from Thor. 

“Don’t forget about me.” He whispered. To others, it sounded childish, but Thor knew Loki well enough that it was a legitiatement fear of the sea creature’s.

Thor gave a sweet scoff.  
"As if I could ever forget the most wonderful person in all the nine realms." He peppered Loki's cheeks with soft kisses, pressing one long one on his soft blue lips.

Seeing Loki like this was breaking his heart, but there was nothing either of them could do, and it wasn't going to be goodbye for long. Still, Thor found himself reluctant to let go of his boyfriend.

"I'll write every day so you won't ever have to worry." He assured him.

“Promise?” He whispered against his lips, lashes heavy with droplets of water that both knew were tears. 

Endy let out a chuckle.

“You two are being dramatic.” He said with another laugh. “Loki, you’ll be seeing Thor in less than two weeks, now kiss him and let him go on home.” 

Loki let out a pouty sniff, but did as the ancient man told him, and gave Thor a deep kiss.

Thor leaned into the kiss, cupping the back of his head as he did. 

They broke away after several long moments, and Thor reluctantly stood back up and threw his bag over his shoulder.  
En Dwi walked him to the door and the Asgardian gave Loki one last look and a wave, before he left. 

Loki let out a little sad huff, and sank down into the water. Thor was gone, and it would be a boring two weeks without him-

But only two weeks!


End file.
